1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to apparatuses which handle a control signal for the whole radio system operated at each region that include a common control channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cognitive pilot channel (CPC) is being proposed in which is distributed, to the whole radio system operated at each of regions, information including a frequency and a radio scheme which are utilized within each of the regions. The cognitive pilot channel may be applied to eliminate a process of scanning basic parameter information of a radio system to which a terminal apparatus can connect to. Moreover, applying the cognitive pilot channel allows for changing apart of parameters of a radio system by changing the above-described information distributed. Furthermore, the cognitive pilot channel may be applied without changing the terminal apparatus itself.
Therefore, adopting the present technique makes it possible to decrease a price of the terminal apparatus and to deal with changing a radio system parameter. Moreover, as it is made possible to deal with changing the radio system parameter, it is possible to expect an easy transition to a radio system with a high frequency utilization efficiency. In the present technique, a coverage area of a base station apparatus is divided into multiple meshes. In the coverage area of the base station apparatus, a control signal is transmitted. Then, in units of the meshes as described above, a method of utilizing a radio resource is reported over multiple times. Information reported may be the same. FIG. 1 shows a downlink broadcast cognitive pilot channel. In an example shown in FIG. 1, a coverage area of a base station is divided into Nm meshes, where Nm is an integer greater than 1. In each of the meshes, control information is continually transmitted on a periodic basis. When the cognitive pilot channel is detected, the terminal apparatus waits until control information is transmitted which corresponds to a mesh at which the terminal apparatus resides. A total time (Tm,B) over which the control information is transmitted at each of the meshes depends on a bit rate at which a downlink broadcast cognitive pilot channel is transmitted. The Tm,B includes multiple time slots shown with Ts. In this way, the terminal apparatus may synchronize with all information sequences transmitted in the channel.
Non-Patent Document 1
J. Perez-Romero, et al., “A Novel On-Demand Cognitive Pilot Channel enabling Dynamic Spectrum Allocation,” IEEE Dyspan 2007.